


Kisses and Constellations

by rancheel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Constellations, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Inaccurate Constellations, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Stargazing, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: You and Loki are childhood sweethearts, navigating your first date. It's awkward, until you realize you had nothing to worry about at all.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Kisses and Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me yearn for my own Loki. This is all an anon on my Tumblr's doing, as it was originally a drabble request, and I flew off the handle... _again_.

The time leading up to your first date with Loki was nothing but anxiety inducing.

You are, afterall, _courting_ the prince of Asgard. Officially.

Frigga was excited to hear of this news when Loki had returned from asking you officially to the date, and helped plan _everything_ Loki asked for her help on.

Almost all the way down to what you wore, actually, except Loki was quick to pull his mother back due to her excitement.

Loki and you had agreed upon meeting in one of the gardens in the palace you used to play in as kids for a evening picnic and watch the sunset on Asgard.

You never read about first dates being as awkward as they were in the novels you had, but after all, they were novels.

“You.. You look...” Loki started before trailing off when he walked up behind you with a basket in hand as you turned to look at him over your shoulder, a shy smile. growing on your face as you saw how.. how _taken_ he looked.

He looked floored, honestly. As if you recited the most heartfelt poetry that was to make even the strongest men cry.

All you had done was wear one of your more fancier ensembles that you didn’t mind getting _too_ dirty, remembering that he had mentioned something about a picnic.

“You look _great_.”

“Thank you,” you replied nervously, quickly getting up from the stone bench you sat on to take his free hand. “So, are you to take me to the clearing?”

And so, the date started.

The both of you were tense after sharing a dinner that Loki admitted his mother couldn’t help but pack for the two of you in the picnic basket he had carried. 

You couldn’t hide the giggle you had as Loki recalled how much his mother actually helped make most of the things in this date happen.

“She must really like me if she’s helping you do all of this,” you teased, nudging Loki lightly which caused him to chuckle as well.

“I fear if she had the chance, she’d make you her daughter no matter the consequence.”

The both of you shared a soft pair of laughter before you realized the tension had lifted between the two of you.

It was _relieving_.

You and Loki lay in the grassy clearing that was hidden by the rather large garden in the palace where you usually stargazed, leaning into his side as Loki’s arm was wrapped around your shoulders.

Watching the sunset together with Loki was actually a very.. _intimate_ affair.

Far more intimate than you could have imagined with Loki.

You, being tucked in his side and held firmly to his side? The safest you’ve felt in _ages_. Even if you felt the urge to move, you didn’t let yourself do so. You felt comfortable.

And Loki seemed to feel the same.

Once the sun finally set past the trees of the clearing, the sky still a mix of blues and purples with twinges of red, Loki started to talk about the stars. The constellations, to be exact. Casually tracing some out even though the sky wasn’t ready to reveal the map it had so carefully crafted millenniums ago. 

“My personal favorite is Ophiuchus, but you can’t see it too well from where we’re positioned,” Loki explained softly, as if he had to whisper so the constellations could come out. 

“Isn’t that represented as a man grabbing a snake?”

“It is, yes,” Loki answered as his gaze turned to look at you with a cheeky smile on his face, “very telling, I’m aware.”

You snorted as you readjusted yourself to have your head laying on Loki’s chest, the sky slowly turning a darker blue as you two continued to make small talk about any and everything just before you excitedly pointed out what looked like a constellation, Loki naming it in almost an instant.

You laid like that until the both of you started to yawn, and Loki insisted he take you home before you fell asleep on his chest, as if he didn’t know it was the most comfortable you felt in ages.

After some dramatic huffing, you agreed and took his hands he offered to help you up from the ground.

The walk back to your home was quiet, but extremely peaceful as you held Loki’s hand, not at all hesitating to swing it back and forth between you as the two of you walked at the same pace, the quiet thumping of the picnic basket filling in the silence.

You chose to continue what you were doing earlier as you laid in the grass.

“What’s that constellation?”

“Darling, you took the same class as I did, you know _exactly_ what it is,” Loki replied before letting out a chuckle.

You tried not to let the pet name affect you. 

_Darling._

“I like when you tell me about them, though. Your voice is much better than mine.”

“Now _that_ I beg to differ,” Loki replied before slowing his pace with you at his side before looking up at the night sky to see what you were pointing at.

“That’s Lepus, and just below it is Orion.”

Letting out a pleased hum, you squeezed Loki’s hand in your own before laying your head on his shoulder. You listened to him talk more about the Orion constellation and its family as you continued the trek home.

If you weren’t walking, you would have most definitely fallen asleep just by hearing Loki’s voice carry on with twinges of excitement about the sky.

You were at your doorstep far too soon for your liking when Loki placed the basket down and grabbed both of your hands, pressing your foreheads together. You knew your face was heating up under his gaze, unable to hide the smile that was growing.

“I hope you enjoyed this date. I... I was worried that I would find a way to ruin it.”

“Loki,” you started softly, lifting your head so your foreheads weren’t touching and pulling one of your hands from his to cup one side of his face, “I had the _best_ time with you. I couldn’t have pictured a better date—”

You were cut off with Loki’s lips.

And you melted completely into his touch.

You kept a hand on his face as his hands wrapped respectfully around your waist to pull you closer, which only deepened your kiss.

His lips were just as soft as you imagined and that made you realize you never wanted to leave this moment whatsoever.

However, you had to breathe.

And so did Loki, for he pulled away first, the both of you took shaky breaths after the exchange.

“Perhaps next time you kiss me when I’m not in the middle of talking,” you teased quietly, pressing your foreheads back together again as you both let out breathy giggles in the chill of the night on your doorstep.

“My apologies, darling.” Loki had a face splitting grin on his face as he spoke. And so did you. You were sure of it.

Letting out a skeptical hum in reply, you were quick to take a deep breath before connecting your lips again with more vigor letting both of your arms wrap around Loki’s neck as he happily kissed you back with just as much excitement, one of his hands trailing up your back to press you even closer to his chest.


End file.
